


How He Likes It

by StormWildcat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Uzu favorite way to claim his Ryuko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble on the position I thought Uzu might like the most with Ryuko. I planned on doing a whole series of these with my favorite pairings across many fandoms. They're short and fun to write. Enjoy!

Fists clenched in the sheets, face pressed to the mattress to muffle the cries of pleasure and hips hiked up on bent knees; this was the sight that laid before Uzu and each reappearance that his woman made positioned as such made him draw his lips back into a devilish grin.

                Ryuko felt amazing any way he had her but for some reason she seemed hotter, tighter and slicker whenever he get her on her hands and knees. And this occasion was no different. His hands clasped to her hips, each thrust rung mere pleasure than the last. Green eyes feasted on creamy skin and flexing toned back and arm muscles as Ryuko matched his movements to deepen and intensify the experience for them both. Each flip of her raven hair bounced to their rhythm, the beat announced by the crash of Uzu’s pelvis, pointed grunts and delicious feminine gasps.

                The swordsman’s left hand reached forward and grabbed a neat fistful of locks, pulling enough to convince his sparring partner to align her spine with her hips. “Let me hear those beautiful moans, Ryuko,” he growled as he picked up the pace. His demand was met tenfold, every pleasure noise that slipped from between kiss-swollen lips echoing off the walls and catching in his ear.

                “F-Fuck, Uzu. I’m gonna cum,” Ryuko announced thru clenched teeth. Forceful pushes from Ryuko’s hips supported by a strong back and core met Uzu’s intense thrusts, making a guttural, appreciative sound claw at his throat. This was his favorite part; when his woman loses control and let’s go of any inhibition. And becomes a fucking animal.


End file.
